Lost in the air of a love so real…
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Jakotsu's bad day was becoming a bad night…


Title: Lost in the air of a love so real…  
Fandom: Inuyasha  
Author: kira  
Chars/Pairs: Ban, Jak  
Genres: general  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 697  
Summary: Jakotsu's bad day was becoming a bad night…

Took first palce at LJ's hentai contest

888

Jakotsu stood outside on the balcony, shivering in the chilly night air. Insecurity had reared its ugly head again and he felt miserable. Not wanting to have a fight with his life-partner, the cross-dresser escaped outdoors. Unfortunately, he was not dressed warm enough for the chilly autumn air, but he was feeling just ornery enough to remain where he was. Jakotsu rubbed his arms, trying to coax some warmth back. He looked over his shoulder at sliding glass door and the warmth inside. Catching a glimpse of his life-partner, he quickly turned away.

Bankotsu entered the living room, a cup of hot chocolate in hand for Jakotsu, only to find his life-partner was nowhere to be found. "Sweetness?" he said, a puzzled frown settling on his features. Sighing softly when he noticed the drapes covering the sliding glass door were open, he headed out to the balcony. "There you are," Bankotsu said as he walked over to him.

Jakotsu nodded.

"Aren't you cold?"

"No…"

"Liar." Bankotsu handed him the cocoa.

Jakotsu took a drink of it, the warmth feeling good as it went down, but it only made him feel more miserable. "Thank you," he said softly, before taking another sip.

"So what are you doing out here, besides trying to get sick?"

"Nothing…"

"Nothing, hunh?"

The cross-dresser nodded as he stared out at the neighborhood skyline.

"I don't know about you, but I'm freezing my ass off out here. Come on, let's go inside, Sweetness." Bankotsu took his hand and began to walk towards the sliding glass door.

Jakotsu, however, remained put, causing his life-partner to halt.

"Sweetness?"

The cross-dressed sighed softly. "Ban honey, I would be very lousy company…"

"You're never lousy company."

"A royal pain in the arse, then?"

Bankotsu snorted in amusement. "Okay, you've got me there," he teased, regretting it when Jakotsu pulled his hand away.

Eyes welling up with tears, Jakotsu turned away. He moved to lean on the balcony's railing, cradling the cup of hot chocolate in his hands. The warmth felt good as it saddened him. He knew his life-partner was only trying to cheer him up, but that only made him feel worse. It hurt to be turned down for that part, especially since he was not nominated for "best actress" in Sakura Magazine's annual poll for the first time. He felt old and unattractive and afraid Bankotsu would leave him, while feeling very needy.

Bankotsu took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He hated seeing Jakotsu so upset over nonsense and walking up behind, he wrapped his arms around his life-partner. "Sweetness, you know I didn't mean that."

"I know… I just…"

"You don't suck, well you do, and quite well, I might add," he teased, as he rubbed his groin on the back of his life-partner's thighs. "Seriously, I really, really want to wrap your ankles around your ears and pound you into the mattress, because I'm the lucky bastard, who gets to go to bed with you every night, not some fickle fangirl or boy. So what do you say, Sweetness? Wanna nookie?"

The cross-dresser half laughed, half cried.

"I promise to make it worth your while."

"You always do…"Jakotsu said softly.

"That's because I love you, Sweetness…"

"I love you too, Ban honey…"

"But you're feeling like shit and don't want to nookie." Bankotsu held him tighter.

"Yeah…"

"I told you I don't give a rat's ass about the public and what they think when it comes to you. I'm still going to love you no matter what. I don't care if they think you're the queen of the universe, or a has-been that never was."

Jakotsu sighed.

"Really, Sweetness…"

The cross-dresser nodded. "I know… but I just…"

"It's okay. Let's go in and just cuddle."

Jakotsu took a deep breath of the cool night air and shivered. Bankotsu's touch and the physical closeness and the willingness to put the cross-dresser's needs first no matter how silly, did a lot to lift his mood. "Okay… let's go inside."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah… Cuddling with you sounds nice."

"Good, cuz I was getting tired of freezing my ass off out here."

Jakotsu laughed. "Me too…"


End file.
